My hilariously short adventure in the land of dark souls
by TheGoldenRino
Summary: Just a short story about my short adventure in the hope crushing land of dark souls.


The story of my adventures in Dark Souls

* * *

A hollowed wanderer sat in his cold, dark, cell. A corpse fell from the ceiling. The wanderer looked up, to see a knight looking down on him. The wanderer got up, and searched the corpse. There was a key to the cell he was in. he grabbed the broken sword hilt he had and ventured out of the cell, which he had called home for so long.

He entered a courtyard, and lit a bonfire. In the next courtyard, a gigantic monster, wielding a large hammer fell from the sky. The wanderer dodged, barely surviving. He ran to the large door behind it, but it was locked. He saw a small tunnel to the right. He ran into it, and the door shut behind him.

He walked down the hall, dispatching any stray undead he encountered. He managed to dodge past an archer, and he found a shield and a scimitar. He started up a staircase, when a large iron ball came rolling down. He jumped off the staircase to avoid it. He looked through the hole the ball made in the wall. There was a knight sitting in ruble, dying. The two talked for a moment. The knight told him about a bell that needed to be rung, or something. The wanderer walked out of the hole, and back up the stairs. He dispatched some undead, and walked out onto a balcony.

He looked down, and saw the asylum demon, looking up at him. The wanderer figured he was safe, and started looking for a way around the demon. The demon jumped up and smashed him, killing him. Back at the bonfire, the wand thought to himself. "Holy crap. I have to fight that thing!" he said,

He was back at the balcony, looking down at the demon. He took a deep breath, and jumped. He stabbed the demon in the head, taking half of it's health. He thought it would be a good idea to stay on top of it, and keep stabbing it in the head, but he had no choice. He automatically jumped off the creature, and prepared to fight the beast head on.

Regardless, after enough slashes to the leg, the monster exploded into a ball of light. The wanderer walked out of the asylum, and was snatched up by a large bird.

The bird carried him to some far away land, and dropped him next to a bonfire. Some knight told him where the bells were. He found some humanity and reversed his hollowing. It wouldn't last long.

The wanderer bothered some guy until he gave him a coin. After exploring, he found an area full of chests. He then slid down a cliff. He found himself in a graveyard. He saw a skeleton form in front of him. The wanderer chuckled and readied himself for an easy fight.

Oh how wrong he was.

His sword did essentially nothing. Then he did what made the most sense. He ran. He gathered gear off of the ground, and ran. He was then slaughtered.

After many tries, he gave up on the skeleton graveyard. He went down the stairs next to fire link shrine. When he was in the catacombs, he used his master key to unlock a gate. He was in some sort of cave area. When he walked down the path, and he saw a dead dragon. At least, he thought it was dead.

It wasn't, but he was, shortly after.

After failing to reclaim all of the souls he lost, he decided to take the other path.

There were freaky troll monsters charging him. He was slaughtered.

The hero sat back in his recliner. He decided that the wanderer class was too weak, he needed something better, something with more firepower.

Pun intended.

* * *

A hollowed pyromancer sat in his cold, dark, cell. A corpse fell from the ceiling. The pyromancer looked up, to see a knight looking down on him. The wanderer got up, and searched the corpse. There was a key to the cell he was in. he grabbed the broken sword hilt he had and ventured out of the cell, which he had called home for so long.

He managed to breeze through the asylum, and he got back to fire link shrine. He didn't bother restoring his humanity. He knew it wouldn't last long anyway. He ran to the skeleton graveyard. He attempted to fight them again. He hardly did any damage. He fled deeper into the graveyard, and picked up the binoculars. He turned around. There were two giant skeletons and a ton of normal skeletons. He looked down the cliff. It was a long drop, but at least there was a chance. He jumped, and it ended exactly how you would expect.

He went back to the chasm and went down the path with the trolls. He lasted slightly longer then last time.

The hero dropped the controller. He needed something tougher, something that could take a beating.

* * *

A hollowed knight sat in his cold, dark, cell. A corpse fell from the ceiling. The knight looked up, to see a knight looking down on him. The wanderer got up, and searched the corpse. There was a key to the cell he was in. he grabbed the broken sword hilt he had and ventured out of the cell, which he had called home for so long.

He ran through the asylum again. This time he had a little more trouble with the asylum demon, but he hoped that that wasn't a bad omen.

The knight decided to take on the trolls first. He used his shield, and it was much more effective than he thought. He still died, but he learned an important lesson. Shields were awesome.

Armed with this knowledge, he charged the skeleton grave yard. He still failed. He ran up a path near the giant bird, and jumped into some water below. He groaned. He was back at fire link shrine. He turned around. One of the skeletons had followed him. He rose his shield in time to block the skeleton's sword.

I long fight ensued. The knight managed to get a few hits in, then he summoned all of his strength, and slashed straight through it. As the bones fell, the knight laughed. He finally managed to kill one.

The bones reformed, and the knight put his sword down. "No fair." He said as he was ran through. The hero threw his controller at the wall. He got up. "Screw this game! I'm going to play Borderlands."

And so he did, and while the hero would probably return to the land of dark souls, only time would tell if he could ever kill a damn skeleton.


End file.
